


what's poppin lgbt community

by Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, M/M, based on my desire to just put these guys in meme scenarios, chatfic, i might add more charas later but idk well see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate/pseuds/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate
Summary: A bunch of Vocaloids in a group chat. The result? Complete and utter anarchy.
Relationships: Gumi/Lily/Megurine Luka, Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Rin/Nekomura Iroha, Kagamine Len/Utatane Piko, Kaito/Kamui Gakupo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. ok boomer

**Author's Note:**

> hey whats up gays this is my first time makin a chatfic!!! i was inspired by my gfs chatfic uwu (which if u havent read u SHOULD its called miku and friends in disaster house of friendship) this story is mostly for fun so theres no like. plot to it or anything aklsdfl i just needed an outlet for my extremely specific headcanons and i thot: what better way to do that then to make a fic w all the loids i care about! (i mean no disrespect to the other loids i swear i Care Them but these guys are. well theyre Somethin)
> 
> anyway this is everybodys names:
> 
> miku - Miku-Chan :D
> 
> rin - RIN RIN MOTHERFUCKER
> 
> len - Banana Boy
> 
> luka - Megurine Luka
> 
> kaito - Naisu
> 
> meiko - How Do I Use This.
> 
> gumi - gumi bear
> 
> lily - lesBEEan
> 
> gakupo - Dancing Samurai~!
> 
> iroha - nyan neko sugar girl
> 
> piko - Piko the Hedgehog

**Miku-Chan :D added RIN RIN MOTHERFUCKER, Banana Boy, Megurine Luka, Naisu, How Do I Use This., gumi bear, lesBEEan, Dancing Samurai~!, nyan neko sugar girl, and Piko the Hedgehog to the group.**

**Miku-Chan :D:** Hello everyone!!!!! I'm so excited to be starting this up!!!!! Welcome to the official Friendship Group Chat!!!! X3

 **nyan neko sugar girl:** only i'm allowed to X3

 **Piko the Hedgehog:** What about an XD?

 **nyan neko sugar girl:** that i'll allow

 **gumi bear:** ahhh hello......sorry......im new to this whole group chat thing.....i kinda get anxious in em.....

 **lesBEEan:** dw babe i gotchu uwu

 **Megurine Luka:** I as well.

 **RIN RIN MOTHERFUCKER:** HA GAAAYYY

 **RIN RIN MOTHERFUCKER:** ALSO LUKA WHY IS UR NAME JUST. UR NAME

 **Megurine Luka:** Because it's my name? Why must I go by an alias? This way, it's easy to tell who I am.

 **Dancing Samurai~!:** It's kinda easy to tell who's who already~

 **Naisu:** Yeah! I recognize almost everyone here!

 **Banana Boy:** Yeah but who is "how do I use this"?

 **How Do I Use This.:** Hello. This Is MEIKO. And I Have Given Myself This Name Because I Do NOT Know How To Use This.

 **Miku-Chan :D:** DW Meiko!!!!! It's easy to understand!!!! You'll learn quickly!!!!

 **How Do I Use This.:** What Does DW Mean.

 **Miku-Chan :D:** It means don't worry!!!!

 **RIN RIN MOTHERFUCKER:** NO IT MEANS DICKWIPE

 **Banana Boy:** No it doesn't

 **RIN RIN MOTHERFUCKER:** YES IT DOES DICKWIPE

 **How Do I Use This.:** Do NOT Use Such Language Around Me Young Lady. You Have No Fucking Idea What You're Up Against.

 **nyan neko sugar girl:** don't threaten my wife *growls and unsheathes claws*

 **Piko the Hedgehog:** Yeah, leave Rin alone! Or I'll be forced to use the power of the Chaos Emeralds! *eyes glow bright red like super sonic*

 **Banana Boy:** Babe please

 **lesBEEan:** lol we got a boomer and some gen z kids in this gc who will win

 **gumi bear:** meiko isnt a boomer......

 **How Do I Use This.:** What Is A Boomer.

 **Naisu:** It's like...an old person.

 **How Do I Use This.:** Are You Calling Me Old.

 **Naisu:** No! I'm just explaining what a boomer is!

 **Dancing Samurai~!:** But to be fair Meiko, you do kinda act like a boomer~

 **RIN RIN MOTHERFUCKER:** OOOHHH SHOTS FIRED

 **Megurine Luka:** Technically, it was Lily who called you a boomer.

 **lesBEEan:** babe pls dont rat me out like this

 **How Do I Use This.:** I Am NOT A Boomer. I Am 22 Years Old. And I Have Had ENOUGH Of You People. How Do I Log Off.

 **Miku-Chan :D:** You don't have to log off!!!! You can just close out of the app!!!!

 **How Do I Use This.:** How Do I Do That.

 **lesBEEan:** oh my gooodddd are we gonna have to explain technology to this 22 year old boomer

 **Naisu:** Be nice Lily! Don't worry Meiko I'll help you!

 **How Do I Use This.:** Don't Tell Me What To Do. I'll Figure This Out On My OWN.

 **Dancing Samurai~!:** Good luck with that boomer~

 **How Do I Use This.:** Shut The Fuck Up Clown Boy. Do NOT Make Me Come Over There.

 **RIN RIN MOTHERFUCKER:** YOU HAVE INCURRED THE WRATH OF THE BOOMER

 **Piko the Hedgehog:** *watches nervously while running a hand through my spines*

 **gumi bear:** piko why are you roleplaying as a sonic oc......

 **Banana Boy:** It's just what he does

 **nyan neko sugar girl:** *nuzzles up to rin and purrs* OwO X3 what's this?

 **RIN RIN MOTHERFUCKER:** ITS MY FUCKING GUN BITCH AND IT KILLS FURRIES

 **nyan neko sugar girl:** baBE NO IT'S IRONIC I SWEAR

 **Miku-Chan :D:** What is happening here O_O

 **Naisu:** I don't know...I thought we were all gonna have a good time...

 **Dancing Samurai~!:** Every time is a good time when I'm here~

 **Naisu:** Of course sweetheart! <3

 **lesBEEan:** gay rights

 **How Do I Use This.:** So The Good News Is. I Have Figured Out How To Close The App. The Bad News Is. I Do NOT Know How To Turn Off The Message Signals.

 **Megurine Luka:** I can help you with that, Meiko. Some people in this chat are being less than helpful at the moment.

 **lesBEEan:** wow rude

 **Piko the Hedgehog:** I AM being helpful! I'm distracting Perfect Chaos so you can get away while there's still time! *feels my body start to change with the energy of the emeralds*

 **RIN RIN MOTHERFUCKER:** PIKO YOU ARE NOT DOING A GODDAMN THING

 **Banana Boy:** What are you talking about he's saving the universe

 **Banana Boy:** Go Piko! *tosses flowers at you*

 **Miku-Chan :D:** Yaaaayyy Piko!!!!! *cheers loudly*

 **gumi bear:** you can do it piko......i believe in you......

 **Naisu:** Yeah Piko! Save the world from the thing you just said! You got this!

 **nyan neko sugar girl:** can i go super too

 **Piko the Hedgehog:** No this is my duty. *fur turns golden as i go super mode*

 **nyan neko sugar girl:** uuggghh fiiiine

 **How Do I Use This.:** Will Everyone PLEASE Shut The Fuck Up.

 **lesBEEan:** lol ok boomer

 **RIN RIN MOTHERFUCKER:** OK BOOMER

 **Dancing Samurai~!:** Ok boomer~

 **Megurine Luka:** Shame on all of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo thats that!!!! should i continue this??? (i probably will asklhksajd this was fun to write)


	2. singalong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang do the inevitable thing that every group chat must do at some point or another: try to sing a song.

**Miku-Chan :D:** Hey guys!!!! I just thought of a great idea!!!! :D

 **Megurine Luka:** What is it?

 **Miku-Chan :D:** I saw this video where a bunch of people in a group chat try to complete a song together!!! One person says a line and then another person says the next one and so on until the song is finished!!!!

 **lesBEEan:** that sounds chaotic im in

 **Miku-Chan :D:** Great!!! So what song should we sing???

 **lesBEEan:** mr brightside

 **Megurine Luka:** No.

 **gumi bear:** mr brightside is like.....lilys fav song.....

 **gumi bear:** she knows all the words and she doesnt even speak english.....

 **Piko the Hedgehog:** *zooms in* We should do the Sonic X theme!

 **RIN RIN MOTHERFUCKER:** FUCK NO

 **Piko the Hedgehog:** *sighs* What about the Sonic SatAM theme?

 **Banana Boy:** I dont think were gonna do any sonic songs Piko

 **Piko the Hedgehog:** *pouts and kicks a pebble at my feet* Tch...fine...

 **nyan neko sugar girl:** how about......discord

 **nyan neko sugar girl:** as in. the mlp song

 **Naisu:** Oh I've heard of that one!

 **RIN RIN MOTHERFUCKER:** OFC YOU WOULD KAITO YOU BRONY ASS MOTHERFUCKER

 **Naisu:** But Iroha was the one who brought it up!

 **nyan neko sugar girl:** im her gf im allowed to like mlp

 **Dancing Samurai~!:** Sounds good to me~

 **Miku-Chan :D:** Ok then!!!! It's settled!!! Discord it is!!!! :D

 **Miku-Chan :D:** Who wants to go first???

 **gumi bear:** ig ill go......

 **RIN RIN MOTHERFUCKER:** IM NOT A FAN OF PUPPETEERS

 **gumi bear:** im not a fan of puppeteers

 **gumi bear:** oh......

 **Naisu:** But I've a nagging fear

 **Dancing Samurai~!:** Someone else is pulling at the strings~

 **Banana Boy:** Someone else is pulling

 **Banana Boy:** Dammit

 **nyan neko sugar girl:** smth terrible is goin down

 **Miku-Chan :D:** Thru the entire town!!!!

 **lesBEEan:** COMIN OUTTA MY CAGE

 **Megurine Luka:** No.

 **gumi bear:** and ive been doin just fine

 **Piko the Hedgehog:** Wreaking anarchy and all it brings!

 **RIN RIN MOTHERFUCKER:** I CANT SIT IIIIIDLY

 **Banana Boy:** I cant sit idly no I cant move at all

 **Dancing Samurai~!:** Ai yi yi I'm your little butterfly~

 **Naisu:** Omg Gack that's our song!

 **Dancing Samurai~!:** ;)

 **Miku-Chan :D:** I curse the name!!!

 **Megurine Luka:** The one behind it all.

 **nyan neko sugar girl:** the one behind it aaaalllll

 **RIN RIN MOTHERFUCKER:** CREEPER

 **Piko the Hedgehog:** DISCORD!

 **Dancing Samurai~!:** Discord~!

 **lesBEEan:** JEALOUSY TURNING SAINTS INTO THE SEA

 **Banana Boy:** Im howling at the moon

 **gumi bear:** lily you just.....skipped right to the chorus???

 **Naisu:** And sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon

 **lesBEEan:** i cant help it man the chorus fucking slaps!

 **RIN RIN MOTHERFUCKER:** WE ARE NUMBER ONE

 **Miku-Chan :D:** And sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon!!!

 **nyan neko sugar girl:** pokemon!!! gotta catch em aaalll

 **Piko the Hedgehog:** Discord!

 **gumi bear:** i know this pretty rave girl

 **Naisu:** Discord

 **nyan neko sugar girl:** alwAYS THINK ABOUT HER

 **Miku-Chan :D:** Whatever did we do!!!!

 **Megurine Luka:** Whatever did we do to make you take our world away?

 **lesBEEan:** CUT MY LIFE INTO PIECES

 **RIN RIN MOTHERFUCKER:** THATS NOT EVEN FROM MR BRIGHTSIDE YOU FAKE FUCKING FAN

 **Piko the Hedgehog:** Rolling around at the speed of sound!

 **lesBEEan:** i KNOW goddamn

 **Dancing Samurai~!:** Discord~!

 **Banana Boy:** Discord are we your prey alone

 **lesBEEan:** i just thot id switch it up since SOME PPL werent in the brightside mood

 **Piko the Hedgehog:** Got places to go gotta FOLLOW MY RAINBOW!

 **Naisu:** Or are we just a stepping stone

 **Megurine Luka:** Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?

 **gumi bear:** work it harder

 **Miku-Chan :D:** Discord!!!!

 **RIN RIN MOTHERFUCKER:** COMIN OUTTA MY CAGE

 **Naisu:** Discord

 **Piko the Hedgehog:** Can't stick around have to keep moving on!

 **nyan neko sugar girl:** come come kitty kitty

 **Banana Boy:** We won't take it anymore

 **nyan neko sugar girl:** youre so pretty pretty

 **lesBEEan:** AND IVE BEEN DOIN JUST FINE

 **Naisu:** So take your tyranny away!

 **Piko the Hedgehog:** Guess what lies ahead only one way to find out!

 **RIN RIN MOTHERFUCKER:** GOTTA GOTTA BE DOWN BC I WANT IT ALL

 **nyan neko sugar girl:** dont go kitty kitty

 **How Do I Use This.:** What The Fuck Is Happening.

 **lesBEEan:** IT STARTED OUT WITH A KISS

 **Dancing Samurai~!:** Boomer has entered the chat~

 **Miku-Chan :D:** Hi Meiko!!! We're singing a song!!!! ^_^

 **How Do I Use This.:** What Kind Of Song Is This. I Have Never Heard Of It Before.

 **Piko the Hedgehog:** City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2!

 **RIN RIN MOTHERFUCKER:** NO WERE SINGING MR BRIGHTSIDE

 **Naisu:** I...thought we were singing Discord?

 **How Do I Use This.:** Kaito You Brony Ass Mother Fucker.

 **lesBEEan:** she knows what a brony is but doesnt know how to work a texting app...ok boomer

 **How Do I Use This.:** STOP Calling Me A Boomer. I Am 22 Years Old.

 **Banana Boy:** We WERE singing discord until some people ruined it.

 **gumi bear:** sorry......everybody else was changing it up and i wanted to fit in

 **lesBEEan:** dont apologize babe u were gr8 uwu

 **Megurine Luka:** What song were you singing, Iroha?

 **nyan neko sugar girl:** oh yknow......

 **lesBEEan:** wasnt that hello kitty by avril lavigne

 **RIN RIN MOTHERFUCKER:** LILY HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT

 **lesBEEan:**..................

 **Megurine Luka:** She listens to that song all the time.

 **Dancing Samurai~!:** Oh my god really~?

 **lesBEEan:** DUDE SHUT UP SHUT UP

 **Megurine Luka:** Yes, that's how I recognized it.

 **gumi bear:** yeah.......its kinda her guilty pleasure

 **Miku-Chan :D:** Oooh, Lily likes those kinds of songs??? :O

 **lesBEEan:** NO I DONT

 **How Do I Use This.:** I Do Not Know. What ANY Of You People Are Talking About.

 **Naisu:** I don't know either...

 **lesBEEan:** SHUT UP KAITO NO ONE FUCKING ASKED YOU

 **nyan neko sugar girl:** sakljdaslkjd what have i done

 **lesBEEan:** IM LEAVING FUCK THIS FUCK YALL IM OUTTA HERE

 **Piko the Hedgehog:** *smirks* All part of my master plan...

 **RIN RIN MOTHERFUCKER:** PIKO YOU DIDNT DO SHIT

 **Banana Boy:** Dont fucking underestimate him

 **Piko the Hedgehog:** Tch...don't you see?

 **Piko the Hedgehog:** With her gone, now we can all sing City Escape together...

 **How Do I Use This.:** No. No More Songs.

 **Dancing Samurai~!:** Discord~!

 **How Do I Use This:** Have You Ever Been Bitch Slapped For Lack Of Listening? Lack Of Doing What You're Told? Cause I'm Not Far From Slapping You.

 **Dancing Samurai~!:** damn ok bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol u thot it was gonna be the creeper song didnt u


	3. piko defense squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang (or at least some of them) form an alliance.

**nyan neko sugar girl:** yo peeks

 **Piko the Hedgehog:** Yes?

 **nyan neko sugar girl:** does your sonic oc have like...a backstory?? like...where did he come from?

 **Piko the Hedgehog:**!!! I'm glad you asked!! OwO

 **RIN RIN MOTHERFUCKER:** OH GOD IROHA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE

 **nyan neko sugar girl:** i wanna know! i think its neat

 **Banana Boy:** I know, right! Once you get him talking about it he gets really excited, its so adorable

 **lesBEEan:** awww baby gays supporting each other!!! hell yeah!!!!

 **Miku-Chan :D:** Ooooo Piko is telling a story!!!!! I love his stories!!!!!! :D

 **RIN RIN MOTHERFUCKER:** MIKU YOU LISTEN TO HIS FURRY STUFF????

 **Miku-Chan :D:** Yeah!!!!! We have art class together so he's always drawing it!!!! I like hearing what he has to say!!!!! X3

 **nyan neko sugar girl:** hey only im allowed to X3 in here

 **Miku-Chan :D:** :O But Irohaaaaa!!!!! I'm your giiiirlfriiieenndd!!!!! :(

 **nyan neko sugar girl:** *sighs* ok fine ill allow it but only bc ur cute

 **Miku-Chan :D:** :D :D :D <3 <3 <3

 **lesBEEan:** yo uh not to interrupt this Family Guy Yuri Moment but like......is piko still typing

 **Piko the Hedgehog:** Piko the Hedgehog is the son of Sonic and Shadow from the distant future. He was created with the power of the Chaos Emeralds, and as such, is a being of pure Chaos energy infused with Sonic and Shadow's DNA. He has all of their abilities as well as some that surpass theirs. He has super speed, of course, but he also has the ability to teleport, fly, use magic beam attacks, unleash a wave of powerful Chaos energy, and even time travel. He also has a Super form, a Hyper form, a Werehog form, a Dark form, and a Perfect form, much like Chaos. He is a kind and brave hedgehog who inherited his determination and kindness from Sonic, his strength and discipline from Shadow, and his super genius from his uncle Tails. He also trained with Silver and Blaze to become a master at travelling through time and dimensions, and now helps people from across the multiverse, spreading peace when others cannot.

 **lesBEEan:** holy shit perfect timing

 **nyan neko sugar girl:** whoa!!!! thats so cool piko!!!!

 **Banana Boy:** I know right! Piko youre so talented!

 **Miku-Chan :D:** I don't know what any of that stuff means, but I think it's awesome!!!!!!! You're so amazing Piko!!!!!! X3

 **Piko the Hedgehog:** Thank you all! *blushes and scratches my quills*

 **RIN RIN MOTHERFUCKER:** WHY DOES HE HAVE YOUR NAME

 **Banana Boy:** Rin dont be rude

 **RIN RIN MOTHERFUCKER:** IM JUST ASKIN MAN

 **lesBEEan:** dude dont shit on the kid cmon

 **RIN RIN MOTHERFUCKER:** IM NOT SHITTING ON HIM I JUST WANNA KNOW WHY HE HAS THE SAME NAME AS HIS OC

 **Piko the Hedgehog:** It's because he was named after me. He's basically me but cooler. He gets to help people and save the day. He gets to be friends with the Sonic gang and live out all my wildest dreams. Projecting onto him makes me feel stronger and helps me cope with the stress of every day life.

 **RIN RIN MOTHERFUCKER:** THATS

 **RIN RIN MOTHERFUCKER:** ACTUALLY REALLY VALID SHIT MAN IM SORRY I DIDNT MEAN TO INSULT YOU

 **Piko the Hedgehog:** It's fine! Trust me, you aren't nearly as bad as some of the people I see online, heh.

 **lesBEEan:** what the fuck ppl are MEAN to u????? who are they ill beat em up

 **Piko the Hedgehog:** It's nobody important, really! Just people on DeviantArt and stuff. Most of them speak English, so I can't really understand their comments without the use of a translator anyway.

 **Miku-Chan :D:** That's not nice!!!!! Drawing yourself as a hedgehog makes you happy!!!! It's not hurting anyone!!!! >:(

 **nyan neko sugar girl:** dw peeks ik how you feel...people on art sites are just assholes sometimes

 **Banana Boy:** Yeah ive told him to stay away from the comments. Thankfully there's a block button

 **RIN RIN MOTHERFUCKER:** I WILL BEAT UP ALL YOUR BULLIES MAN

 **RIN RIN MOTHERFUCKER:** LILY AND ME WILL FORM A PIKO DEFENSE SQUAD AND WE WILL USE IT TO BEAT UP PPL WHO ARE MEAN TO U

 **nyan neko sugar girl:** oh shit

 **Piko the Hedgehog:** *sweatdrops* I-it's fine, really! They probably don't live in Japan, anyway!

 **Miku-Chan :D:** Yeah!!!! Besides, I wanna be part of the Piko Defense Squad!!!!! And I don't wanna beat people up!!!! >:(

 **lesBEEan:** ok uhhh

 **lesBEEan:** as commander of the piko defense squad i promote miku to lead hugger

 **lesBEEan:** she kills ppl w kindness n shit

 **RIN RIN MOTHERFUCKER:** HOLD ON A SECOND BITCH I THOT I WAS THE COMMANDER I MADE THIS FUCKIN SQUAD

 **lesBEEan:** not anymore bitch i run shit here ur just a baby

 **nyan neko sugar girl:** if anyone should be leader of the piko defense squad it should be len bc hes his bf

 **Banana Boy:** Yeah im in charge of making decisions on behalf of Pikos defense

 **Banana Boy:** Aside from Piko himself because its his squad and all

 **Piko the Hedgehog:** Ahhhhh I love you so much!!!! <3 <3 <3

 **lesBEEan:** lol piko turned into miku for a sec

 **Piko the Hedgehog:** I can't help it! I love my mate X3 *nuzzles len and licks his face*

 **RIN RIN MOTHERFUCKER:** OK I TAKE IT BACK IM BULLYING YOU AGAIN

 **Banana Boy:** Thats fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look man ik i sometimes portray piko as like a haha funnie sonic kid but LISTEN he is a PROJECTION of my middle school self and he deserves to be HAPPY bc i wasnt ok?????
> 
> also yeah i left some charas out bc it gets tiring tryin to incorporate all of em into one chapter, i think from now on ill just use whatever charas i think are more natural
> 
> ......and yes miku is dating rin and iroha now bc its my story bitch


	4. fubby time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gumi reveals her Baby Stash.

**gumi bear:** does anyone want to see.......my new baby.......

 **RIN RIN MOTHERFUCKER:** YOUR WHAT?????

**gumi bear sent an image**

**RIN RIN MOTHERFUCKER:** IS THAT A FURBY???

 **gumi bear:** yes.....i just got him......his name is jeremy

 **Megurine Luka:** I love him unconditionally.

 **lesBEEan:** hell yea baby boy

 **RIN RIN MOTHERFUCKER:** OH MY GOD MIKU AND IROHA ARE OBSESSED WITH FURBYS LIKE

 **RIN RIN MOTHERFUCKER:** THEY HAVE A WHOLE COLLECTION AND EVERYTHING

 **gumi bear:** i know!!! i meet up with them and give our furbs little playdates :)

 **lesBEEan:** that is so FUCKING cute babe im gonna kiss you on the lips so hard

 **Megurine Luka:** I am reaching over to kiss her as we speak.

 **gumi bear:** hee hee.......

 **nyan neko sugar girl:** *breAKS DOWN THE DOOR* DID SOMEONE SAY FUBBY TIME?????

**nyan neko sugar girl sent an image**

**nyan neko sugar girl sent an image**

**nyan neko sugar girl sent an image**

**nyan neko sugar girl:** these are my babies...top one is named strawberry, middle one is named watermelon, and the third one is named cherry

 **Naisu:** Aw they're so cute!

 **RIN RIN MOTHERFUCKER:** KAITO WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU GET HERE

 **Naisu:** I heard we were talking about furbys and wanted to show mine!

 **Megurine Luka:** You have Furbys?

 **Naisu:** Yeah! Only one tho.

**Naisu sent an image**

**Naisu:** I've had him since I was a kid and his name is Weasel!

 **gumi bear:** i would die for him.......

 **Naisu:** Please don't!

 **Megurine Luka:** Then perish.

 **RIN RIN MOTHERFUCKER:** LUKA WERENT YOU JUST KISSING HER

 **lesBEEan:** yes and now shes aggressively making out w her

 **lesBEEan:** i might join actually brb

 **Miku-Chan :D:** Oooh are we talking about Furbys????? :O

**Miku-Chan :D sent an image**

**Miku-Chan :D:** This is my collection!!!!! :D

 **Naisu:** Whoa there's so many of them!

 **RIN RIN MOTHERFUCKER:** AND THEY ARE ALL NOISY BABIES

 **Miku-Chan :D:** They just like to speak!!!!!! :)

 **nyan neko sugar girl:** miku likes to customize her furbs w paint and dye n stuff

 **nyan neko sugar girl:** theyre super cute like her

 **Miku-Chan :D:** You're!!!!!! Super cute!!!!!! <3 <3 <3 <3

 **RIN RIN MOTHERFUCKER:** GAAAYYY

 **nyan neko sugar girl:** rinny do you always feel the need to shout "gay" at every wlw moment

 **RIN RIN MOTHERFUCKER:** I MEAN YEAH ITS KINDA MY JOB

 **Naisu:** Gakupo always calls me gay.

 **RIN RIN MOTHERFUCKER:** THATS BC YOU ARE GAY KAITO

 **Naisu:** Oh yeah! That explains it!

 **lesBEEan:** me when i forget my own sexuality

 **lesBEEan:** also we finished makin out now hiya

 **Megurine Luka:** Yes, Gumi is currently taking more pictures of her Furbys to send to you all.

 **nyan neko sugar girl:** are yall...in the same room together

 **Megurine Luka:** Yes? I thought that was obvious.

 **nyan neko sugar girl:** no i mean like

 **nyan neko sugar girl:** whats the point of texting each other if youre all in the same room

 **lesBEEan:** were textin u hoes too duh

 **nyan neko sugar girl:** fair enough fair enough

 **Naisu:** I don't appreciate being called a hoe.

 **RIN RIN MOTHERFUCKER:** WELL TOO BAD BITCH WERE ALL HOES IN THIS HOUSE

 **RIN RIN MOTHERFUCKER:** EXCEPT MEIKO BC SHES ACE I THINK

 **How Do I Use This.:** I Will Have You Know. That I Am A Hoe. For Justice.

 **Naisu:** Oh hi Meiko! We were just talking about you!

 **How Do I Use This.:** I Know. I Have Been Reading These Messages The Whole Time.

 **lesBEEan:** omg lurker

 **How Do I Use This.:** I Do NOT Know What That Means.

 **lesBEEan:** it means uhhh

 **lesBEEan:** someone whos really cool and neat

 **How Do I Use This.:** You Are A Smart Girl.

 **Naisu:** But that's not what lurker means!

 **How Do I Use This.:** Shut The FUCK Up Kaito.

**gumi bear sent an image**

**gumi bear sent an image**

**gumi bear sent an image**

**gumi bear sent an image**

**gumi bear sent an image**

**gumi bear:** behold......my Baby Stash.......

 **Miku-Chan :D:** Whoa!!!! I never realized how many there were until just now!!!!! :O

 **gumi bear:** i have........46 furbys.......and i plan to get more

 **RIN RIN MOTHERFUCKER:** HOLY SHIT HOW DO YOU AFFORD ALL THOSE

 **gumi bear:** theyre really cheap at thrift shops and flea markets.......

 **How Do I Use This.:** I Do Not Know Anything About These Strange Creatures. BUT. I Would Kill A Man For Them.

 **Megurine Luka:** Valid.

 **RIN RIN MOTHERFUCKER:** WHY ARE SOME OF THEM LONG?????

 **gumi bear:** bc........i Modified them......

 **RIN RIN MOTHERFUCKER:** TO MAKE THEM LONG????????

 **gumi bear:** yes.......

 **gumi bear:** the longer they are.......the closer they are to god........

 **Miku-Chan :D:** That's because they're angels!!!!! :D

 **gumi bear:** yes......you understand........

 **nyan neko sugar girl:** arent furbys like...canonically angels or smth

 **gumi bear:** they are canonically nonbinary and are compared to angels bc they are both genderless creatures who spread love and joy

 **RIN RIN MOTHERFUCKER:** THERES FURBY LORE??????

 **gumi bear:** yes........lore that alternates between generations of furbys......

 **gumi bear:** my personal theory is that every type of furby is the result of adapting to different habitats.......

 **lesBEEan:** damn look @ u lil miss furby matpat over here

 **gumi bear:** never call me that again.

 **lesBEEan:** :)

 **RIN RIN MOTHERFUCKER:** BRO I CANT FUCKING TAKE THIS SHIT MAN THERES ACTUAL FUCKING FURBY LORE WTF

 **gumi bear:** youre just a brainlet.......you wouldnt understand........

 **RIN RIN MOTHERFUCKER:** WHATEVER MAN IM OUT IM PLAYIN FUCKIN FORTNITE RN HAVE FUN W YOUR CAT OWL BABIES

 **lesBEEan:** ha fuckin fortnite gamer ass

 **Miku-Chan :D:** At least we can all agree on one thing...........

 **Megurine Luka:** What's that?

 **Miku-Chan :D:** Furbys said nonbinary rights!!!!!!!! :D :D :D

 **nyan neko sugar girl:** damn they sure did bro

 **gumi bear:** nonbinary rights........

 **lesBEEan:** nb rights

 **Megurine Luka:** Nonbinary rights.

 **Naisu:** Nonbinary rights!

 **How Do I Use This.:** Nonbinary Rights.

 **Banana Boy:** Nonbinary rights.

 **Piko the Hedgehog:** *teleports in* Nonbinary rights!

 **Dancing Samurai~!:** Nonbinary rights~!

 **lesBEEan:** where did all u ppl come from wtf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not to be cringe but i got a new furby today and hes SO CUTE his name is harold and he is small and fluffy.......my mom and sister call him harry styles


End file.
